Once Again
by Techie.freq
Summary: Edward' son-Riley was his life. But one accident took him away from him. What happens when Bella swan comes as a neighbor of him? Will she teach him how to live the life again? Or there's something more? O/S


**EPOV**

_"Isabella Swan, would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"_

I repeated the line one more time.

That's it.

Finally I am going to ask her tonight.

With that thought, I got in my car, on my way towards our home.

_Home._

I smiled at that word. I had never thought I'd again address my house as my home. Bella taught me how to live again.

While driving, I let my mind wandered over past events of my life...

* * *

_Riley_.

My son. He was my life, the centre of my universe.

_"Are you tired, dada?"_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"When I grow up, I won't let you work. I will work for both of us."_

_"Really?" I smiled at him._

_"Yeah." He had such a serious expressions on his face._

_"Love you, baby."_

Kate had left us soon after the birth of Riley. She didn't want him. She was very ambitious and had other plans for her life; but I'm glad that she at least gave me Riley. She didn't ever look back. She had cut her ties with us. But honestly, I didn't ever care that she left. She had given me the best thing ever happened to me.

_"Daddy, when I grow up, I'm gonna bigger than you."_

_He was trying to stand on his tip toes._

_I chuckled. "What? You mean you are going to be taller than me?"_

_"Yeah."_

He was five. He was _only_ five when I received the most unwanted call of my life.

_"Edward, there has been an accident."_

My baby was just playing outside of my parent's apartment, when someone hit him with their car.

Just an _accident_. It was just an accident for the world. But that was the whole life for me.

My life.

My baby.

I lost the very purpose to my life.

Why should I live?

I didn't cry.

I didn't even feel anything.

I didn't react when I saw him just lying there.

I didn't react when they told me he would never wake up again.

I didn't give any reaction when they told me that the driver took off and they were unable to catch them.

But I did react.

I did react when I gave him my final goodbye.

I cried so hard that...

* * *

I stopped the car. Tears sprung up in my eyes.

"Miss you, baby...miss you!" I kissed the photo of him, that will stay in my pocket; forever.

Everybody had told me to move on with my life.

But I couldn't.

There was no need to move on.

My routine was planned.

To wake up.

To go to a work.

To return back home at night.

To have my dinner.

To drink alcohol.

To read books.

That's it.

There wasn't any change in my schedule.

For six whole months.

Until...

* * *

_Knock knock._

I jumped up from my sofa.

Nobody knocked at my door, especially at 10 pm.

"Hi."

One beautiful brunette was standing at the door.

"Hmmm?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan…but you can call me Bella. I'm your new today in the apartment nextdoor. Actually, do you have sugar? I don't know if I've misplaced it or  
may be, I didn't pack it all. You see, I haven't unpacked all my stuff yet," she babbled.

God, she was speaking without taking a breath.

"Yeah, I'll get it." I went inside to get her some sugar.

"So you live alone ?" I turned around to see she had invited herself into my apartment, without my permission!

"Hmmm…" I said while handing her sugar.

"I thought so! It looks like it belongs to a bachelor. I'm going to live alone, too."

So?

"Hmmm."

"May be, we will have to find friends in one another." She laughed at her own comment.

"Yeah sure" I was giving her expressions that her nonstop rambling needed to be stopped.

And I was not interested in talking to her.

At all.

"So, see you again?"

"Yeah," I said and moved towards the door with the intention to close it as soon as she was out.

"It was nice to meet you." She turned again.

"You, too." I said without any expression.

She started back out the door, but then turned again. "It was nice talking to you."

Yet again. As if, I was talking at all.

God, she was getting onto my nerves.

"Yeah."

Now, get out of my house. I wanted to scream.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Phew.

God, how much can one person talk! I thought.

* * *

For the next few days, she kept coming at my house asking for something. Again and again.

At first, she was getting into my nerves. But then, I really found myself liking her company. I had really started finding a good friend in her.

We talked a lot, on various topics. I told her about my work. She told me about hers. She worked at her friend's boutique. She wanted to be a fashion designer. Even though we had become good friends, I still had a wall around myself, which I didn't want to fall.

Yet.

That's why, I never talked about Riley.

She knew that I had a son and he had died in accident, nothing more.

I still didn't want to share it with anyone. Good friend or not.

Until...

* * *

_"Come on Riley, drink your milk!"_

_"No, I don't want to."_

_"DRINK YOUR MILK," I ordered._

_"But, it's my birthday, daddy."_

I kept drinking and drinking.

My parents had called me to ask if I was okay. I told them yes I was, but I wasn't.

They asked me whether I wanted to go there, but I said, no. I was okay.

It was that day.

_His birthday._

He would have been six today.

_"Why there are five candles on the cake, daddy?"_

_"Because you are five years old, buddy." I ruffled his hair._

_"Oh, five candles for five years?" he asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"So, it means, next time, it will be six candles. And then seven, then eight... What will happen when I'm hundred years old?" he pouted._

_"We'll get you a big, big cake."_

_"Really?" Suddenly there was a spark in his eyes._

_"Yeah."_

_"Phew. That's good."_

Knock knock.

That would be Bella, I guessed.

I wasn't sure if I should open the door or not, but my mind was not in control of me. So, I opened the door.

"Edward? What have you done to yourself?"

"Bella…" I just said her name.

"Edward?"

"He would have been six today."

She dropped her hand from my hand suddenly.

"My baby. My Riley," I continued.

"Edward?" She again held me. "Please, talk to me."

"Uh-huh."

"Please."

Then I told her about everything I had kept from her.

About Riley.

About how he was my life.

About I had lost him.

Then I cried.

So hard.

I had not cried like this in a long time.

"Edward please." I cried in her arms and she held me.

"Shhh, Edward."

Then I started kissing her.

She was shocked at first. But then she started returning my kiss.

I didn't know what I was doing.

I wasn't in control of myself.

There was a note on the other side of my bed when I woke the next morning.

_"Sorry,_  
_I had to go._  
_-Bella."_

Then I realized what I had done last night. I had slept with her! God, my life was fucked up! I hoped I was not going to lose the nice friend I had found in her.  
That's why, I told her how sorry I was, when I met her in evening. She said, it was okay. We tried to act normal for next days. I thought everything was normal again. I had not lost my friend.

Until…

* * *

_"You are what?"_ I was shocked.

"I'm pregnant," she almost whispered.

It took few minutes for me to register those words.

Then...

"_Shit!_" I shouted and crashed the glass on the floor. Bella almost jumped. That was one news I hadn't expected to hear. But then again, when had a time my life had worked out the way I wanted it to.

Bella was very clear when she told me that she wanted to keep the baby. She said that she didn't want to trap me or something, we were grownups, so there was no need for getting married or something. She said that she would raise the child single handedly, if I don't want to support her, she had no problem with it at all.

I was shocked beyond limit.

I never thought of seeing myself as a dad; not after Riley. But I said that I would support her.

So, we decided to keep the child together and said that we would work it out.

The day when we found out that we were having a son, we both had tears in oureyes.

And then...

She told me that she wanted to give him the name 'Riley'!

I had hugged her so tightly. After that, something had changed. As the days, passed she started to like more than a friend.

In a _romantic_ way.

But I never told her about my feelings.

I was afraid.

I was afraid that I would lose everything again.

My mom caught me.

She told me that I should tell her.

But I didn't.

Riley Anthony Cullen was born on the same day as my birthday. Bella and I held him was the moment, when I had become sure of my feelings.  
I was in love with Isabella Swan. I had cried like a baby in a bathroom that day. I had gotten my Riley back.

And Bella? I never thought I'd ever fall in love so deeply with after few days, I decided that I'd confess my feelings to her. Even if she doesn't return my feelings, it wouldn't change how I felt. So, I told that I loved her. And when she said'I love you' back to me, to say I was shocked would be an  
understatement We kissed passionately. Both of us with tears in our eyes.

God, I was the happiest person on the earth.

* * *

I decided that I didn't want to take too long to ask her to marry me. I was going to ask her yesterday, while she was emotional after I made love to her, but today would be perfect.

It's her birthday.

Riley is three months old today. He's going to spend the night with my parents. I smiled as I climbed out of my car.  
"Bella?" I opened the door of our home with my keys.

"Bella?"

Where's she?

There was a letter on the table.

_"Edward,_

_I don't know how to say this, but I'll say it anyway._

_I haven't told you everything about me._

_Believe me, when say that it was truth when said that I love you._

_Every moment spent with you and Riley were truth for me._

_Yeah, I had planned about how I'll meet you and how I'd return to you something I__ had taken away from you._

_But, other things were not planned._

_Falling in love with you was not in the plan._

_But it happened._

_I love you, Edward. But I don't deserve you._

_You are going to hate me after this anyway._

_I am leaving you, Edward._

_Leaving you and Riley, my baby._

_Tell him that I loved him._

_Please forgive me,_

_If you can, Edward._

_Please._

_I was the one who had killed your Riley, Edward._

_I was the one, whose car, hit and killed him._

_Hope I have given you back what I had taken away from you._

_I am sorry._

_I love you both, so much._

_-Bella_"

I didn't get what was that.

I had become a numb!

I just let the darkness take over me.


End file.
